


Neil In An Alternate Universe

by praising_the_foxes



Series: Neilmas2k19 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Neilmas2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praising_the_foxes/pseuds/praising_the_foxes
Summary: Neilmas2k19: Kidfic





	Neil In An Alternate Universe

Neil is seven when he meets Andrew

  * First day of first grade, and Neil has already seen shit
  * The hot iron burn is still there
  * But the difference is Neil hasn’t learned to stop hoping, to stop loving
  * He sees Andrew, and even as a seven year old, something clicks
  * Andrew despises Neil. Neil can see through him (it’s not hard, they’re both seven, but it still matters to them)
  * Andrew likes to push Neil’s papers and crayons off his desk. Despite this, Neil complains loudly and dramatically whenever the teacher tries to move him away from Andrew
  * One time, Neil doesn’t show up for three days. Neil does not talk about it when he gets back, but Andrew is strangely clingy



Neil is eleven and Andrew is his best friend

  * They’ve had classes together for all of elementary school, why should middle school be any different?
  * (It is very, very different)
  * They have four of seven classes together
  * _(They like to walk closer than necessary in between classes, bumping hips and shoulders in that carefree way of children who haven’t grown up yet)_
  * (Andrew got orchestra, Neil got band. Andrew got advanced English, Neil got advanced Math)
  * They have lunch together, at least
  * Neil is able to make new friends thanks to Matt Boyd, a very popular, very friendly kid in Neil’s band class.
  * Andrew does not like Matt, because he doesn’t seem to know that  _he’s_ Neil’s best friend, not him
  * There’s Kevin at least, in his orchestra class
  * He talks a lot about his mom’s up and coming sport, and about the viola
  * _(Up to this point Aaron has had his own friends and Nicky usually stays around Aaron if they ever get the chance to be together, but Nicky is a year older so)_
  * Aaron and Matt are surprisingly good friends
  * As a result, Aaron, Matt, Kevin, Andrew, and Neil all like to fuck around together
  * Dan comes into play the next year and Neil is instant friends with her while Matt… is a lovesick puppy tbh (they get together, but only four years later woops)



Neil is thirteen when Andrew comes out as gay

  * It’s said first between the two of them during a sleepover
  * Huddled under piles and piles of blankets
  * _“Neil… I’m gay.”_
  * _“Okay”_
  * Everything is fine until it’s not



Neil is fourteen when his best friend is not his best friend.

  * New school, new you they say
  * They’re both in high school now, properly scared due to all the ridiculous rumors and stories they’ve heard about high school
  * When they get there, Andrew disappears
  * Neil does not see him until he tracks him down at lunch
  * _“Andrew, where the fuck have you been”_
  * _“None of your business”_
  * _“‘Drew, what the fuck”_
  * Andrew doesn’t say anything as Neil sits, but the stark silence even as Nicky and Kevin and Aaron sit there means everything to Neil
  * _You are not welcome here_
  * Neil does NOT cry when he gets home, but he’d say it’s close
  * Matt is there, though. And so are Matt’s new friends Allison, Renee, and Seth. Allison is a pretty big bitch, but she’s nice enough to Neil and Neil respects the huge balls she has



Neil is fifteen when exy is introduced

  * It’s Kevin’s favorite topic, he’s talked about it before
  * At least now Kevin and Neil are on amicable terms because of exy, even if it never reaches outside of practice
  * Andrew is a constant reminder though
  * Neil knows Andrew stares a lot at him, always blankly
  * It’s almost as if Andrew doesn’t even know who Neil is anymore



Neil is fifteen and a half when Andrew starts smoking

  * Neil and Andrew havent been friends for a while, but Neil still cares
  * He cares enough to corner Andrew in a corner and scold him
  * “Smoking is bad for you”
  * Andrew doesn’t say anything and instead lights a cigarette
  * (It triggers the sprinklers and fire alarms)
  * _(If Andrew and Neil walk outside together to line up, no one says anything)_



Neil is sixteen when Andrew kisses him

  * It’s at homecoming
  * Neil was forced to go, thanks to Allison being voted for Homecoming Court. Andrew went because Nicky was voted in as well (Nicky and Erik win Homecoming King and King, awwww)
  * Neil somehow ends up standing next to Andrew along the wall
  * Neil is tired already, Allison and Matt sure do dance a lot
  * Andrew sees him first, but he doesn’t say anything
  * They stand there, both unwilling to say something but also unwilling to leave
  * Andrew finally turns to Neil
  * _Yes or No_
  * _Yes_
  * They kiss
  * They don’t acknowledge it when they pass each other in the hall the next day
  * Or 
  * Or maybe it’s when Neil is dragged to some party and he inevitably ends up in some corner
  * Andrew is there but he doesn’t realize at first because he’s making out with some junior ( _Roland_ )
  * When Roland leaves Andrew lights a cigarette and they’re left there with a tense silence
  * “ _So…”_
  * _“Shut the fuck up.”  
_
  * And Neil lets out a laugh and suddenly Andrew is breathless and
  * _Yes or no_
  * _Yes_
  * They kiss and now Neil is the breathless one but all Neil can think about is if he’s just another notch in Andrew’s belt.



Neil is seventeen when Andrew shows up at his house, throwing rocks at Neil’s window

  * It’s spring break and Andrew is here
  * Neil lets him in
  * _“What are you doing here?”_
  * Andrew grunts, and instead stares at everything that’s changed
  * Neil has a Polaroid wall, that sentimental piece of shit
  * He still has pictures of Andrew up on the wall
  * (Andrew still has pictures of Neil up on his wall, but that’s for Andrew to know and him only)
  * They end up going to the roof, smoking and giggling
  * Looking at the stars, talking about everything and nothing, and anything in between
  * Andrew startles the strange peace they have by saying  _“Let’s go on a road trip”_
  * And Neil is reminded of everything left unsaid ( _why did you leave me_ ) and of everything that’s changed
  * Neil says yes, and now they are on a road trip to nowhere
  * They come back at the end of spring break
  * The next day, Andrew drives by in his flashy Maserati to pick Neil up, the Monsters strangely absent
  * They show up to school early, and they break into the roof and make out
  * Or maybe they show up on time, staying in the Maserati for a quick make out
  * They leave the car looking flushed, and Neil’s hair is out of control
  * No one questions the two of them together after that



Neil is eighteen and he and Andrew are fine

**Author's Note:**

> one of my faves actually...


End file.
